Paradise
by Meilin Rae
Summary: Chapter 2 Uploaded! This is like the 3rd story in the Brightness and Darkness storyline from Winter Peacecraft-Yuy. The children of Riku and Sora are 16 and they show it! They sure are growing up fast ...
1. All Together Now

Paradise  
  
Chapter One: All Together Now  
  
By Meilin Rae  
  
Pairings: ??/?? (You'll have to read and find out!)  
  
-  
  
Author's Note: I just started this story on a whim, so don't be upset with me if it sucks!  
  
Disclaimer: Winter: "She has permission to use my characters! After all, she helped me with my story. Hehe!"   
  
Meilin: "I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts! Oh, if you would actually like to understand this better, you can read Winter's Kingdom Hearts fic! Oh, and one more thing ... If you see ~ and then words, that means the person is thinking that. It ends with another ~."  
  
-  
  
The boy ran down the hall of the place that he had known as home for sixteen years. He smiled as he rounded a corner and bumped into his friend. "What's up chick?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
The girl smiled at him. "Nothin'. What about you?" She was beading a necklace, a small hobby that she had picked up lately.  
  
"I'm just running around the house looking for something to do. Got any plans for this afternoon, other than spending time with Aunt Kairi?" He sighed as he brushed away his whitish-blue hair. His aquamarine eyes glistened in the sunlight that was drifting in from the sole kitchen window.  
  
"Laiktu? What's going on in your little mind?" The young girl, also sixteen, flipped her wild brown hair over her shoulders. "I can never tell when you get that look in your eyes." She sighed when he didn't respond and went back to her jewelry.  
  
"Kioko, do you remember when we were taken from this island?" Laiktu's question came as a shock to Kioko, and he realized it quickly by the tensing of her shoulders.  
  
"Of course I remember. How could I not?" Kioko's voice was cold, and Laiktu didn't like the tone that she was using. It reminded him of his mother.  
  
Laiktu sighed. "Nevermind. I shouldn't have brought it up." He looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet. His voice had been repressed, like that of a scolded child. Laiktu moved toward the door, bringing his head up so that he could see in front of him. He was about to open the front door when he heard his mother.  
  
"Laiktu? Where are you going?" Her voice held no concern; it held no emotion at all. When Laiktu didn't answer for a few moments, his mother came down the stairs to make sure that he hadn't left the house without her permission. "Laiktu?" she asked, angry. "Why didn't you answer me?"  
  
Laiktu looked at her with his aquamarine eyes. This time, they held no glimmer. They were cold and unresponsive. "Why do you still treat me like a child, mother? I'm not!" Laiktu ignored his mother's stammering and ran out the front door, leaving her with Kioko.  
  
Kioko looked down at her beads and tried to look busy. "Kioko." The voice from behind her made Kioko drop one of her beads.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Kaze?" She retrieved the fallen bead and turned around in her chair to look at Laiktu's mother. "Is there something that you wish to ask me?" she asked sweetly. Kioko was the silent one. She was the one that always obeyed the rules and never questioned authority. Sometimes, she wished that Laiktu was more like her; yet, sometimes she wished that she were more like Laiktu.  
  
"What is wrong with him? Do you know?" Kaze didn't wait for a response. "Nevermind. Must be hormones." Kaze walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Kioko, who had redirected her attention to her beads. "Kioko, will you go look for him? He trusts you right now a lot more than me."  
  
Kioko smiled at Kaze. "Of course." She put her beads away and rose from the table. "Anything to get out of this house. It's awful hot in here, you know?" Kioko didn't wait for Kaze to respond; she knew that she wouldn't. Kioko walked out of the house and took in a breath of fresh air. "Thank goodness I'm away from her," she muttered to herself.  
  
-  
  
Laiktu stopped running when he reached the pool near the secret place. He took off his shoes and sat down next to it, allowing his feet to drift in the cool water. ~I don't know what's wrong with me! Why can't I just talk to her about it? Dammit. This sucks.~ He heard someone approaching, but didn't move. He waited until he knew that the person was right behind him and then swung his legs up and around his body, tripping whoever was behind him.  
  
Kioko grumbled as she hit the ground. "Laiktu, what have I told you about doing that to people? You never know who it is behind you! It could have been your mother." Kioko got up and dusted herself off, only to sit down and mimick Laiktu's actions. She took her shoes off and allowed her feet to soak in the water of the pool. "You know, it's great that this pool is still here. It was here even when we were little kids, you know?"  
  
Laiktu growled. "Can't you ever just be quiet, Kioko? Don't you think that other people would like to talk, too?" Laiktu asked. He heard Kioko squeak as she quietened herself and then smiled. "See. That's much better. It's nice and quiet." Laiktu took off his shirt and pulled his legs out of the water.  
  
Kioko gasped. ~Control yourself. He's just a guy with no shirt. Don't laugh. Don't laugh.~ She watched as Laiktu stuck his head under the water to replace his feet. Before she could escape, Laiktu had brought his head back up and shaken the water from his hair all over Kioko. "Laiktu!" Kioko yelled. She couldn't help but laugh now.  
  
"That's what you get for not being quiet!" Laiktu teased. Kioko growled at him and pushed him into the pool. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him. For some reason, these antics had not grown old for him. "There. Now we're even. You're wet, and so am I."  
  
Kioko smiled, though she didn't want to, and dunked Laiktu's head under the water before getting out of the pool. "No, Laiktu. Now, we're even." She took off in the direction of the beach when Laiktu got out of the pool, playfully looking angry.  
  
-  
  
Kaze was sitting at the kitchen table when Kairi came in. She had been upstairs showering, so it was most likely that she didn't hear the argument that Kaze had shared with her sixteen-year-old son.  
  
Kairi smiled at Kaze and let the towel fall off of her head, revealing her now long red hair. She looked Kaze over for a few moments before detecting that something was wrong. Kaze held her hand up. "Don't ... ask. You know good and well what happened, even if you were in the shower. It's the same thing every time, Kairi." Kaze stood up and placed her empty cup in the sink. "You know, if it wasn't for hot coconut milk, I probably wouldn't be here today. That stuff calms me down."  
  
Kairi was about to say something to her, but Kaze walked out of the room. ~I swear. That woman is getting stranger and stranger.~ "Sora! When are you coming down?!" Kairi called upstairs.  
  
-  
  
In Kairi's room, the bed was still occupied. Sora was sleeping peacefully ... that is, until Kairi called for him. Sora shot up and out from under the covers. He reached for the Oathkeeper, but didn't find it near his bedside. His eyes shot open and he scanned the room. His heart was beating quickly, and to him, he felt numb. When he caught sight of it on the other side of the room, he allowed himself to calm down. ~I was actually scared there for a minute ... but I keep forgetting ... only a Keyblade master can wield a Keyblade.~ Sora smiled as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his baggy red coveralls, which had been made into shorts. After putting his belt and necklace on, he grabbed the short-sleeved black and white jacket and slipped it on as well. For a final touch to his outfit, Sora grabbed the chain and hooked it to his front and back pockets.  
  
As he was on his way downstairs, Sora remembered that he didn't have shoes on. He ran back into the bedroom and slipped on his yellow sneakers. "There. Now, I look just the same as always." Sora ran a hand through his hair. He never bothered to brush it; no matter what he did, it remained untamed, much like his daughter's.  
  
When he got downstairs, Kairi had breakfast waiting. "There you go, Sora. Now eat up. We have a long day ahead of us." Kairi sipped her coconut milk and watched Sora eat quickly. She stood when she had finished and placed her cup in the sink beside Kaze's. She caught Sora looking at her and blushed. "What is it, Sora?" She looked down at her white and black sleeveless top that was outlined in purple. "Do I have something on my clothes?" She brushed away a few stray crumbs off of her purple skirt that were left from her breakfast. "What?" She laughed impishly when Sora still didn't reply.  
  
Sora finally smiled and replied, "I just look at you sometimes, Kairi. Maybe I like the way that you look." He got up and put his plate in the sink. As he did, he kissed Kairi. "Thanks for breakfast, love."  
  
-  
  
Riku opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey, Kaze?" he asked to the room around him. He received no response. "Eh, nothing new." Riku got out of the bed and walked across the room to the closet. He grabbed a pair of jeans and his baggy blue slip overs, which clipped to his belt by straps. He adorned these clothes quickly before slipping on one of his tight black and yellow, sleveless shirts. He then slipped on his blue and white sneakers and walked out of the room. On his way out, he bumped into Kaze.  
  
"Riku!" Kaze said in an annoyed voice. "Can't you watch where you're going?" She pushed her way past him, but didn't get far. Riku had grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What do you want, Riku?" Kaze asked, still annoyed.  
  
Riku didn't respond, but kissed her gently on the lips. He was about to stop, but Kaze was kissing him back. He pulled away for a moment and stepped back into the room, closing the door behind him. "Sit down, Kaze," he said gently. She sat on the bed. "You know, you could lose the attitude. It doesn't fit you anymore. You're a good mother." He studied her for a moment. "That's what this is about, right?" Kaze nodded in response. "Look, I know that you don't like this. You don't like being afraid, and you don't like admitting it. Kaze, you have to just accept that he's not a little boy anymore. You can't keep beating yourself up about Laiktu. He's going to be rebellious. He is your and my child. That's pretty rebellious. It's in his blood. He can't help it."  
  
Kaze held up her hand. "Riku. Stop. I know all of this. You've told me a million times. But I can't shake a bad feeling that he is going to come back and take him from me. You know how bad it is down there ... in the dark ... I hate it, and I hate him. I'm not afraid; I know this is going to happen. I just don't know when." Kaze buried her head into Riku's chest.   
  
"I know, Kaze, but ... listen, things aren't going to get any better than they are right now, so why don't you just relax? If something happens, then we're ready for it. Other than that fact, I can't offer you any assurance. That's all I can give, and that has to be enough." Riku held Kaze's head up by lifting her chin. "It's going to be fine, Kaze. Trust me."  
  
-  
  
Laiktu caught up with Kioko at the water's edge. "You've gotten slower over the years, Laiktu! I can out-run you!" Kioko laughed as she plopped down at the water's edge. "Sit with me. We haven't done this in years! I'm actually getting tired." Kioko's light yellow shorts and green sleeveless top were soaked. She still wore the outfit quite often. It was a gift from Yuffie.   
  
Laiktu chose ... different clothing. He dressed a little more like Squall. His cut-off shorts were black, and he wore a tee shirt with the sleeves cut off. His sneakers were black, and he chose a chain that was much like Sora's; it clipped to his front and back belt loops. Without the tee-shirt, Kioko thought that he looked more and more like Riku every day.   
  
"Kioko, what are you looking at?" Laiktu tried to follow her gaze, but it only led out into the horizon. "Hello? Earth to Kioko." He waved his hand in front of her face. "What's wrong with you?" Laiktu smiled when she refocused her gaze to him. "What's up?"  
  
Kioko smiled. "It's nothing. I was just thinking. You know, Laiktu ... I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's not that I'm mad at you for asking. I'm just kind of upset about ... well, lately, I've been having these dreams." She seemed to fade away slowly, as if she was going into her own world. "I dreamt that he came back ... Laiktu, I'm scared that he's going to come back."  
  
Laiktu looked at Kioko, and his face hardened. "He won't Kioko. I promise you that. And if he does, by some miracle, I'll kick his sorry ass. You won't have to worry about that." Laiktu took the now sobbing Kioko into his arms. He gently stroked her wild brown hair, and then held her tighter. "I'll protect you, Kioko."  
  
-  
  
Riku was about to release Kaze when he felt her shudder with tears. It was so unlike Kaze to show any emotion, and Riku couldn't look at her for fear that he may embarass her. Riku began to stroke Kaze's white hair and then kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and red streaks on her face. "Will you give me a few minutes, please?" Kaze released Riku and sat back against the headboard.  
  
Riku nodded and walked out of the room, headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. He walked in on Sora and Kairi's 'moment' and immediately apologized, though it sounded as though he didn't mean it. "Sorry. Didn't mean to walk in on you two kissing in the public kitchen." He brushed past them and smiled to himself. It seemed so ... evil of him to be mean to them, but after all, he had been evil at one time.  
  
Sora grumbled, "No problem, ass." He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kairi to handle the awkward moment.  
  
Kairi sighed. "Why do you two have to be so mean to one another? You know, you're supposed to be best friends, like before the island was overcome with Heartless the first time. Why can't you act like it?" She was about to turn back to the dishes that she began to wash when she heard a cup shatter against the wall.  
  
"What in the hell is your problem?!" Riku yelled. He slammed his fist down on the bamboo table, which shattered under his strength. "I told you all before ... I do not want to hear about the fucking heartless! That's over! Is this your fault? Are you the one that's putting these ideas into Kaze's head? Is it you? Because if it is, I swear, I'll kill you!" Riku jumped out of his chair and ran over to Kairi. He slapped her in the face without thinking.  
  
Kairi fell to the ground from the force of Riku's slap. She hit hard on the floor and grimaced from the pain. Before she could get up, someone had come to her defense. She looked up to see Riku fall beside her. He groaned and jumped back up, ready to fight back.  
  
-  
  
Meilin: Well, that's all for Chapter One! Hope you guys liked it. I assure you that Chapter Two will be up soon, so if you liked it, don't worry. If you didn't like it, then don't come back! By the way, please read and review! 


	2. Family Feud

Paradise   
  
Chapter Two: Family Feud  
  
By: Meilin Rae   
  
Pairings: ??/?? (You'll have to read and find out!)   
  
-   
  
AN: I hope that you guys liked Chapter One. It wasn't my best work, but hey! With help from my fans *cough*wish I had some*cough*, I should be able to improve it. If not, then oh, well. I guess it will just suck. LOL   
  
Disclaimer: Winter: "She has permission to use my characters! After all, she helped me with my story. Hehe!"   
  
Meilin: "I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts! Oh, if you would actually like to understand this better, you can read Winter's Kingdom Hearts fic! Oh, and one more thing ... If you see ~ and then words, that means the person is thinking that. It ends with another ~."   
  
-   
  
Riku groaned and jumped back up from the ground, ready to fight back with the one who had caught him by surprise. "You made a big mistake, buddy," Riku said, nodding to the person who was now helping Kairi recover.   
  
Kairi looked on in awe. "Riku ..." she said quietly. "I ... I didn't expect you to ... I apologize for ... I mean ..." Kairi was crying. The pain in her face was growing with time, and she felt as if Riku had punched her with full force, rather than only slapped her. She sobbed into her savior's shoulders.   
  
Riku scoffed. "Don't speak right now. You and I can talk later. I have some business to handle. You can leave for now, Kairi, but we WILL talk later." Riku grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her away from the person, pushing her toward the stairs. She began to climb them, but thought that remaining in the kitchen was a better idea, so she returned.   
  
"So, are you afraid to let her see me kick your ass? Is that why you sent her away? Because I know it's not because you care about her feelings. I can tell that just by what you did to her. Besides, what kind of asshole are you? You hit women. Do you think that makes you a big, bad person? Well, it doesn't. As a matter of fact, it makes you look like a shitty excuse for a man." The speech was interrupted by a surprising punch from Riku. He used his full force, which knocked his opponent off of his feet and against the wall.   
  
"I swear, little boy. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into." Riku cracked his knuckles and readied himself for the person's comeback fighting. He didn't expect much, but what he got was enough to change his opinion.   
  
The young man recovered and stepped toward Riku. He smirked and spoke calmly, "No, Riku. I don't think that you understand what you've gotten yourself into," he said sarcastically. "You see …" The man stepped closer to Riku as he spoke. When he paused momentarily, he swept-kicked Riku, knocking him off of his feet, but not for long. Riku recovered quickly.   
  
Kairi was watching them in awe when Sora came in the room. She sighed in relief and let her eyes drop away from the two opponents, who were both now in a fighting stance.   
  
Sora looked at the three in the kitchen. "What's going on in here? Is there something that I should know?" He glanced at Kairi, who was now seated at the table, holding her face. "What happened?" His voice sounded frantic. He glanced at Riku and the other man. "Are you two having a disagreement or something? I mean, you look like you're in a fighting stance. Did I miss something?"   
  
Riku grunted and unclenched his fists. "No. There's nothing that you need to know." He was about to walk out of the room when the man grabbed his arm. "Let me go, child. You don't know what you're doing. You don't want to piss me off."   
  
A small grunt emitted from the man's throat. "Watch your mouth. You know, an evil man once told me that."   
  
Riku grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt. "You are my son. I refuse to allow you to speak to me in that manner. You can go to your room and sit there for the rest of the evening. Rot there if you want." Riku walked out of the room, leaving an angry Laiktu alone with Sora and the injured Kairi.   
  
-   
  
Kaze was waiting patiently for Riku. She knew that he would be on his way. When he arrived, Kaze jumped up and slammed the door shut behind him. She turned her cold, ice blue eyes on Riku. They were slightly closed, and she looked quite evil, Riku thought.  
  
"What in the hell has been going on between you and our son, Riku? I felt both of you ..."  
  
Riku held his hand up. "Don't start Kaze. Your son is too much of a pain in the ass."  
  
Kaze's eyes widened and she slapped Riku as hard as she could on the side of his face. The impact knocked him back a little bit. "Don't you dare speak that way about our son, Riku! Don't you ever! He is just as much your son as he is mine, and I don't want to ever hear you speak about him in that manner, or I swear ... I will make you regret it. I helped you one time, Riku, but we didn't have a son then. Even now, if you hurt him, I will kill you, and I won't think another thing of it."  
  
Riku scoffed and walked past Kaze, glaring at her as he did. He paused before he walked out completely, turning back to face Kaze. "It's good to know that you don't care, Kaze. It's good to know that you care more about him than me. I just wanted you to know that he hit me first, and I felt that it was necessary to retaliate." Riku walked out of the room and back down the stairs, this time feeling more alone than before.  
  
-  
  
As Riku walked through the corridor, Sora caught site of him. Sora was still standing in the kitchen in awe of what happened before. "Riku! Hey, Riku! Come on! Come in here and let's all talk about it." Sora ran out of the kitchen as Riku disappeared out of site. He caught up to him just as Riku slammed the door in his face.  
  
Laiktu walked calmly out of the kitchen to Sora. "Look, he's not going to respond to you. He doesn't want to talk to you, Sora. I don't know what his problem is, but he's been ... weird lately. You know him a lot better than I do. But, I can assure you that he won't talk to you, especially not since he hit Aunt Kairi."  
  
Sora's eyes flashed red for a moment before he ran into the kitchen. "Kairi! Why didn't you say something? I swear ... I'll kill him for laying a finger on you." Sora walked over to her and glanced at the bruise that was forming on the side of her face. He clinched his fists and turned on his heels, headed for the door. He wasn't getting very far; Kairi was holding on to his shirt.  
  
"Please, Sora," Kairi said. "I don't want any more fighting. There's been too much already." She sighed and released Sora, knowing that he would not pursue Riku.  
  
Laiktu closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before slowly walking out of the kitchen. Before he left, he spoke softly to Kairi, "I'll be outside if you need me, Aunt Kairi. Don't hesitate to ask." After his reassuring words, Laiktu left Sora and Kairi alone. By the time he had closed the door, Sora had convinced Kairi to go upstairs and rest, which she did gladly.  
  
-  
  
Kioko was sitting calmly on the beach, talking to her longtime friend. "I dare you to kiss me." Kioko's eyebrow's raised slightly. She had not been expecting that to come from his mouth anytime at all.   
  
"What did you say, Kaori?" Kioko smiled nervously. She had never kissed anyone except her mother and father before, and she didn't think that Kaori meant for her to kiss him like that.  
  
"I dare you to kiss me. You never want to play truth or dare. But, last time, it was my turn to dare you and you had to go home, so I'm finishing now. I dare you to kiss me." Kaori smiled at Kioko, who looked rather nervous.  
  
"Umm ... Kaori, we played truth or dare like six years ago. How can you remember who's turn it was?" Kioko was hoping to avoid this as much as possible. She didn't know how to kiss a guy.  
  
"Kioko, I remember, but only because it's the same dare I was going to ask you then. Now, are you going to turn it down and face the consequences, or are you going to accept?" Kaori smiled again. It was a little hard to believe, but Kioko was actually getting a little flustered because of that smile. "I could tell you the consequence, if you want."  
  
Kioko nodded. "Yeah. I like to keep all of my options open."  
  
"If you don't, then you have to go into the secret place and spend the night." Kaori smiled, knowing that Kioko would never do such a thing.  
  
Kioko gulped. "Then I guess it's the dare." She closed her eyes and waited for Kaori to initiate.  
  
Kaori smiled and leaned a little closer to Kioko. He pressed his lips to hers and then closed his eyes. Kioko pressed back, mimicking Kaori's actions. He opened his mouth a little and ran his tongue on Kioko's lips. She opened her mouth as well. Kaori pushed his tongue gently into Kioko's mouth and felt her tongue. He allowed his tongue to explore her mouth until he felt her mimick his actions. Slowly, Kaori began to withdraw his tongue. He ran it on her bottom lip once more and then pulled away from her.  
  
The two teens opened their eyes and looked at one another. Kioko looked away and blushed. "I've never kissed someone before, Kaori. I mean, no one except my parents."  
  
Kaori smiled and stood up. "It's okay, Kioko. You're a good kisser. Don't worry about that." He looked serious for a moment and sat back down. "But Kioko, I don't think that we should tell Laiktu about this. I mean, he might get mad."  
  
Kioko looked confused for a moment. She looked deep into Kaori's eyes and tried to understand. Before she could ask why, she understood. Kaori fell to the ground holding his side. Kioko looke up to see a very angry Laiktu.  
  
"I'll kick you again, you son of a bitch. You knew that I liked her, and you still did this! You only did it to piss me off!" Laiktu kicked Kaori again in the side. "Fuck you!" He continued to kick Kaori, who was now close to tears.  
  
Kioko looked on in horror before she finally came to her senses. "Laiktu! Stop! Stop!" She was shaking his arm, trying desperately to get him to stop the torture that he was unleashing on their close friend.  
  
Laiktu stopped long enough to let Kaori get up and run away. He glared at Kioko. "Why would you do that to me, Kioko? Couldn't you tell that I had feelings for you?" Laiktu was crying, and he sat down in the sand, his eyes focused on the ocean.  
  
Kioko sat down beside him. "Laiktu, I never knew that you had feelings for me. You never said anything. I mean, how was I supposed to know that Kaori was doing that just to be a self-centered ..."  
  
"Asshole," Laiktu finished for her. "I'm an asshole, too. I should have told you Kioko. I'm sorry. It's just that ... today has been a really stressful day for me. I shouldn't have done that to Kaori. I mean, he deserved it, but I shouldn't have done that in front of you. I didn't mean to upset you, Kioko. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
-  
  
Kaze picked her head up off of the pillow. She needed someone to talk to. She needed someone who would understand. She needed ... to express her feelings. "I can't do that. I can't." She let her head fall back into the pillow. "God, I need a cigarette." Kaze stood up and walked onto her balcony. She stood out there many nights when she was stressed ... all of those nights when Riku was gone. All of those nights that she prayed for his safety ... every night.  
  
Kaze opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She kept them there because she knew that no one would look there, not even Riku. She packed them as hard as she could against her hand, hoping to relieve some stress initially. "No luck," she muttered as she opened the pack and removed one of the Marlboro Light 100s.  
  
She stood on the balcony, leaning against the rail, smoking cigarette after cigarette for about two hours before she realized that she had smoked almost a half of a pack. "Dammit. I hate it when I'm stressed out like this." She stood up and began to walk into her room. Her head was swimming with nausea. "I shouldn't have smoked that much." Kaze put her cigarettes away and laid back down. "I need a nap." She yawned and closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought that she heard something strange. "It's just my imagination ..."  
  
-  
  
AN: Well, that's all. I guess that you'll have to find out what she heard in the next chapter! LOL! *smirks evilly* MWAHAHA! Look for chapter 3 soon!  
  
-  
  
Reviewer's Corner:  
  
Silver-hair Angel: I know, I know. I understand that Winter's story isn't finished, but I got caught up in the moment and had to go through with my idea before I lost it. lol. Oh, and no prob. There's more abuse in this chapter!  
  
Winter: I did what you subtly suggested ... lol ... *cough*Kaori intervened*cough*. Hope you liked this chapter, seeing as how you didn't get the spoiler for this one! 


End file.
